You're in the Army
by manosobabe
Summary: Ranger and the Merrymen The early years


**YOU'RE IN THE ARMY NOW- THE EARLY YEARS**

**Hal and Cal**

**NAME:HAL SANDERS**

**RANK:PRIVATE FIRST CLASS**

**SERIAL NUMBER:EC17483615**

**Every since I was a little boy, I wanted to be in the Army. Now after years of school and finally graduation, here was my chance.**

**When I joined it was quite a relief to finally get away from Georgia, but where did I finally get sent-to my back yard- Camp Lajeune,North Carolina. Still as hot and sticky as Georgia, but what the hell, at least away from mosquitos as big as flys.**

**The time here would be good for me,my dad would always tell me the army would make a man of me, so now here I am. He really could be a good guy one minute, an ass-whipping bastard the next, but still my dad and I finally got away from him.**

**Upon arriving here the first thing they did -cut off all of my hair, now my ears looked like donkeys ears, I mean they were large enough, but at least hidden under my hair they weren't quit so "prominent. now WTF? **

**Anyway, after giving me my first crew cut ever, I was sent to my barracks with 15 other guys. These men would now become my barracks buddies for the next 18 months.**

**As I was introducing myself around I came face to face with my twin,how the hell can anyone look exactly like me and not be related to me? I mean we had the same hair-now cut but the same color,same height, same blue eyes, square jaw, even white teeth and most incredible a mole on the right side of both of our necks. How the hell could this be? Was Poppa a rolling stone?**

**When I asked his name-I think I lost my breath for a minute-Cal Sanderson-wh at kind of game is going on here?**

**So, we spent the next hour talking and finding out about each others background and trying to find out some possible reason why we looked alike. His home town- Miami ,Florida-mine Savannah, Ga . Not too far apart. I think my father has some real explaining to do.**

**Every since that day everyone now calls us Twin 1 and Twin 2 .I came here to be a man, not find a twin, I'm gonna kick my Pop's ass.**

**How the hell I am gonna deal with this for the next 18 months.**

**Sherman Carter (Better Known as Tank)**

**NAME:SHERMAN CARTER**

**RANK:PRIVATE FIRST CLASS**

**SERIAL NUMBERR:EC19493817**

**I was such a skinny little kid, even at 16, I was tall and lanky. No one wanted to be my friend. I was not the most popular guy in school, so that I couldn't wait to graduate. I wanted to drop out, but my grandma would have my ass in no time. So the day after graduation, I signed up for the Army, Gram took it better than I thought she would, she told me she didn't want me to end up in a gang, in jail or dead. so it was better for me to join.Make something of myself. **

**Within two weeks time I was on a bus to Camp LaJuene, North Carolina.I was so glad to get away from the streets of Thunderbolt,Georgia. Shit happening there I didn't want to get involved in, if not for my Grandmother, I'd never return.**

**Okay, so here I was, getting off the bus to my new home for the next 18 months, happy times were ahead.**

**Hah! Hair cut time, hell, a crew cut? I asked. one wrong slip of the clippers and I was left with a bald head, rubbing my head, I stated Hey! I like this, I just may keep it like this always. **

**My first night there, at 3:30am, everyone was screamed out of bed"Drop your cocks and grab your socks" was all I heard,**

**rolling out of the tiny bunk bed, I hit the floor, before I could get up there was this mountain of a man over me, screaming at the top of his voice"what's the matter with you boy, don't know your head from your feet? Get the hell up now!**

**Scrambling to my feet, I answered Sir, Yes Sir. Geez, what did I do that for, his face turned red as fire, he came as close to me as he could get and screamed'Do you Know who I am?**

**Sir,no, Sir, I answered. I'm your worst nightmare he answered and smiled the most evil smile I have ever seen. **

**Where are you from Boy he screamed,**

**Sir ,Georgia,Sir I answered.**

**Nothing but freaks and geeks come from Georgia ,which one are you?he asked,**

**sir, neither Sir. I replied.**

**OOOhhhh he said Georgia Huh? so your're one of them "Man Peaches, is that it, are you a "Man-peach?**

**now I really didn't know what the hell a 'man-peach was, but since I didn't like the sound of it I was not going to admit to it anyway. Sir, no Sir. I finally answered.**

**Is there anyone else here that he could find to scream at? Why me?**

**Looking around for help I noticed a Cuban American guy smirking at me, **

**turning his head in that direction, Sarge noticed the smirk also. walking over to the guy, he screamed at him, what's the hell your problem,you like the looks of that man-peach over there?**

**Lordy, how the hell am I gonna deal with this for the next 18 months? **

**Richardo Carlos Manoso (better known as Ranger)**

**NAME:RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO**

**RANK:PRIVATE FIRST CLASS**

**SERIAL NUMBER:18523619**

**Miami, Florida "The Barrio", what a stinking hole, nothing but trouble all around. Gangs, dope,being some chica's baby's daddy or dead, What a future to look forward to.At 16 I was in juvie hall for running a car thief ring, and threatened with real jail time,the Army,I decided to do something with my life, so I joined the Army.**

**So now here I sit on the bus on my way to Camp Lajuene, North Carolina. Shit, what have I gotten myself into? I can't run any of my games here, these people are the best at getting people to do what they want, didn't they get me?**

**as if I had a choice. so I'd try to make the best of this.**

**Upon arriving , what the hell did they do?cut off my 8 inch ponytail that I had since sixth grade, as soon as I got out of here the first thing I'd do would be to grow it back , longer than before.How the hell do I look with a f'king crew cut, all damn ears. **

**What I wouln't give for a cigarette, or better yet a joint, but if they catch you you smoking that shit, they'll kick your ass out of here so fast, and I didn't want to go back to "the Barrio" whe I went back, I'd make sure it was with a chest full of medals. Enough to bug everyone's eyes out, all who said I'd wind up just like everyone else there, sitting on the corner, sucking on a beer all day. I'd show them.**

**So here it was the first night and the Sarge is screaming his head off to some poor jerk about being a"man peach"what the hell ios that anyway. maybe he had intimate knowledge.Sarge turned just as I smirked at that thought, catching the look on my face he headed in my direction what the hell's your problem he asked me. Oh shit Looking him straight in the eye, I answered**

**sir, nothing sir I said as calmly as I could,I wasn't afraid of this big mountain of a man, if he was in the Barrio, one punch in the right place and he'd be dead, but I wasn't in the "barrio" anymore so I had to suck it up and become a pfc just like everybody else.Finally turning away from me, he ordered us outside. **

**3:30 am. hell that didn't bother me. I was usually sneaking out of bedroom window at that time anyway. **

**Carlos' POV WE'RE ON LEAVE **

**After spending 6 incredibly long hot, sweaty weeks in training,teams were chosen.**

**A team consisted of Twin 1 and Twin 2, six other guys that we'd nicknamed Shark, Cutthroat, Beebee,Elephant, Spoon and Cornbread. Team B consisted of Tiger( I earned this nickname due to my stalking skills)Man-Peach(though no one dared call him this to his face),The Face, Head, Mudd, Lester and Bobby.**

**We were the two of the best kick ass teams on the Camp and everyone knew not to mess with us. We were always in competition with one another, mostly always coming to a draw, once or twice we'd beat each others teams, but not often.**

**Finally Sarge told us that we had finally earned a leave. Time off the base! Look out girls here we come.**

**Meeting up in the barracks to get ready everyone wanted to look their best, casual clothes for everyone, me-I wanted to go in my Uniform. I'd heard girls really fall faster for a guy in a Uniform. **

**After discussing where we were going,we decidedon a club called "The Boar's Head". what the hell, the guys from around this area told us this was the best place to eat and meet nice girls. So that's where we headed.**

**Upon entering the place I guess we were hunks because all the women almost fell over themselves trying to get to us. **

**We spent quite a while there, all the guys met with someone nice, I just played it cool and told everyone I was going to keep looking. Going to the club next door I was suddenly struck with a tingling feeling, a shiver went down my spine, and**

**when I looked over to where the feeling was coming from my eyes found the most beautiful girl looking back at me. Riotous curly hair, the clearest blue eyes,about 5'7", giving me a sweet look in return. I immediately knew that this girl would become an important part in my life.**

**Sherm's POV**

**2:00am.**

**Everyone's ready to go and where the hell is Carlos, the first goddam time they let us out and he knows we have to be back before **

**3:30. Finally we can't wait any longer or we'd all be in deep shit, "go ahead,I tell the others, I can't leave him".**

**As we had gotten to be good friends I really did n't want to leave him and not know what the hell was happening with him. Finally the guys got up to leave.**

**Man, Lester said we have to go. Reluctantly I left. **

**Arriving back at the barricks, we sat around trying to figure out what we were going to tell Sarge, when who should come sneaking in the door but Carlos,we told him what we were about to do with Sarge,Thanks, he said, I never had better friends than you guys, extending his arm all the guys bumped fists together.**

**Then I exploded.**

**What the hell happened to you? I asked him.,Was a piece almost worth getting tossed out of the Army? He looked at me with such a stupid look on his face.**

**Piece,he said I wasn't f'king anyone. Talking man, that's all we did.**

**Talk? I asked him,that's strange, you told me you never went a day without a piece when you were on the outside,now **

**after 6 weeks, nothing?**

**Man,he answered softly, she's someone special, you don't have sex with a girl like her, she's special, when we do**

**it'll be "making love".**

**man, you're sick, I said. **

**Probably so, he said,but I've never met anyone like her.**

**Well ,so does Miss Special have a name? I asked.**

**falling back on his bunk, her name, he said is Stephanie.**

**MORE TO COME**

**LESTER AND BOBBY UP NEXT**

**AND HOW THE GUYS GOT THEIR NICKNAMES**

**SAL F**


End file.
